It Was All Just a Dream, Right?
by Shell7609
Summary: A one-shot based on the deleted scene from the Twilight DVD of the first time Bella dreams about Edward. ***LEMON***


This is my first twilight fic, it's based on the deleted scene of the first time that Bella dreams of Edward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters for a bit.

It Was All Just a Dream…….. Wasn't it?

I swear, one of these days I'm going to die of embarrassment. First I couldn't seem to carry on a coherent conversation with my biology lab partner, (although he is the best looking guy in the school – way out of my league according to the girls I talked to the first day I saw him. Wonder how many times _they_ were rejected.) then The. Most. Embarrassing. Thing. Happened. I was almost hit by a van, and _he_ was the one who knocked me out of the way.

Just for a moment, being held in his arms, I started to feel like I had something all the other girls at school didn't. I would be the one girl that he would date.

"Knock that off Bella." I said out loud to myself as I stormed up the steps to my room. "You're starting to sound just as bad as Jessica and Lauren, obsessing over the Cullen family. Just because he talked to you in class, doesn't mean he's interested, and hopefully he would help out anyone in the same situation." But how was he able to stop the van? I saw a large dent in it where his hand pushed it from me, and yet he was able to do that while holding me close to his amazing… oh, the memory of his body pressed against mine… "Quit it." I said firmly, "There is no way he is interested in you."

I took advantage of having the house to myself and decided to take a long soak in the bathtub to try to relax and _hopefully_ quit thinking about Edward. I had insisted that Charlie go ahead and take the double shift he had already promised to cover.

I had picked up a steamy-looking novella at the checkout the last time we went for groceries and decided that maybe a book would get my mind off of Edward better than a soak alone. So, I rummaged in my book bag until I found it, undressed, and climbed into the tub.

I realized a short time later that the book was the wrong decision, because my thoughts continued to be about Edward. I had even begun replacing the characters in the book with us. When I realized what I was doing, I was too disgusted with myself to read any further, and tossed the book across the bathroom in frustration.

I finished bathing, then got out of the tub, with a plan to just go downstairs for a bottle of water, then come back up to go to bed. Before I reached the kitchen, the phone started ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Hi Bella!" It was Jessica. She started the call innocently enough, asking how I was doing after the van ordeal earlier that afternoon, but as soon as that was out of the way she immediately headed a different direction with her questions.

I rolled my eyes and sighed quietly to myself as she got to the real reason for her call. It seems that Jessica had noticed Edward and I talking in the hallway after biology class. How was I going to explain this one? She started commenting on just how gorgeous he is, and how she had wanted him for so many years, blah, blah, blah…

My mind was distracted with thoughts of Edward again and I had stopped really listening, just "uh-huh"ing and nodding along with Jessica's rant.

"Come on Bella." Jessica sighed in exasperation. "You can't tell me that you didn't think of letting him push you back against the lockers and kissing you. That would have to be one of the most amazing things imaginable! Either that, or feeling his hands all over your body."

"Yes. I thought of that." I admitted, because even if I wasn't thinking about it when we were by my locker, the thought had crossed my mind many times since then. "Jess, I have to get going, I was just going up to bed when you called. I'm still a little dizzy and just decided to go to bed instead of fighting it."

"Ok Bella, night" Jessica said, hanging up the phone as I was trying to tell her good night also.

After finally getting off the phone with Jessica, I went upstairs to my room, shaking my head in disbelief over the fact she got me to admit that I thought about Edward in that way. I tried to shut my thoughts off, and climbed into bed, hoping to forget the events of the afternoon, and also hoping I wouldn't have too many people hovering over me on Monday when I got to class.

It took a while, but I started to drift off to thoughts of Edward holding me even closer than he did earlier today, but this time in a much more pleasurable setting.

We were in bed, and he had started to slowly trail kisses down the front of my tank top to reach my bare stomach between the bottom of the top and the top of the boy shorts I had on. He looked up at me and whispered my name before teasingly run a finger under the lace top of the shorts. The only problem is that it seemed like his voice came from across the room.

I was jolted awake at that realization and looked towards where I thought that I had heard my name being called. I did a double take when I saw Edward standing there, and just how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. He was dressed in what appeared to be very well-fitting jeans and a black button down shirt, but then realized I must still be dreaming, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Iquickly crawled across the bed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to me so I could tangle my fingers in his hair before kissing him.

He swiftly took over, pushing me back onto the bed as we kissed, then ran his hand up my bare thigh wrapping my leg around his. "His hands really do feel amazing." I thought, and then gasped as I felt him press his body against the most sensitive spot on me. "And _that_ really feels amazing." I realized, rocking my hips up against his, instantly craving more.

I sensed him moving slightly away from me and wrapped my legs tighter around his, pulling him closer desperate to regain some of the delicious friction lost when he moved. He realized what I was doing, and slowly ground his hips against mine, compounding the friction. "Bella." He breathed into my neck quietly, as he slowly trailed light kisses down from my ear towards my collarbone.

I gasped as he carefully traced a pattern with his tongue back up the side of my throat, stopping to gently nibble at my ear before whispering, "I want you."

"I want you too." Was all I could manage to say before he claimed my lips again quickly. He changed his mind all too soon and lowered his head slightly to kiss along the edge of my top before sliding the thin strap down over my shoulder.

He moved back to look at me, and I took advantage of the space between us, reaching out to him and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "I need to touch you." I whispered as I slowly ran my fingertips down over his chest and stomach, then back up over his shoulders to push the shirt off. He barely let me get the shirt off, before he was back down over me, kissing the exposed parts of my breasts. I felt him snap the thin straps of the shirt and push my top down exposing me to first his gaze, then his lips.

I grabbed wildly at the bed sheet as I felt his lips close over my nipple, then couldn't restrain myself from running my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he continued what I quickly decided had to be torture. He paid equal attention to the other breast before slipping his hands under the top and removing it from my body.

I had to feel him against me again, so I tried to pull him down against me. He gave in for a moment, and then moved to lie on his side next to me, gently running a hand down my stomach, teasing the lace at the waistband of my shorts. I looked up at him, suddenly wanting to be lost in his amazing golden eyes. I couldn't move my eyes from his as he slid his hand over the top of my underwear.

I know he immediately felt how I was responding to his touch, and watched him bite his lower lip as he gently increased the intensity of his touch. I rocked my hips up against his hand, craving more, which he quickly gave me by moving back above me, and grabbing the waistband of my underwear with his teeth and slowly tugged them down my legs.

He took one of my legs in his hands and lifted it up to kiss the inside of my ankle soon followed by light kisses up my leg, followed by the same treatment on the other leg as he knelt on the floor next to the bed. I was amazed at the sensation of his hand between my legs, followed by shock as I felt him softly kiss the top of my mound. "He's not going to do that, is he?!" I thought in shock right before I realized that he was looking intently up at me.

As soon as our eyes locked again, he lowered his head to me, replacing his fingers with his tongue. My hips jerked up almost immediately, causing him to wrap his arms around my thighs holding them tightly over his shoulders. He continued flicking his tongue over me, and I ran my hands through his hair, not letting him stop until I finally reached my release.

I was only able to stare in amazement at him as he stood up next to the bed, not fully aware of anything except the electric-like currents traveling through my body from head to toe. I watched him as he began to unbutton his jeans, and made a quick decision that I wanted to do that for him so I moved to lie on my stomach across the bed and reached a hand up to help him with the button fly of his pants.

He helped me get his pants off, and stood for a minute at the edge of the bed, allowing my gaze to trail slowly over his body, my eyes widening when I ended up staring at his very prominent erection. I couldn't help but want to make him feel as good as he made me feel, so I decided to run my tongue up the entire length of his shaft, trying to maintain eye contact the whole time. I heard him groan loudly when I reached the head and realized just that sound caused me to become even more aroused, so I had to do whatever I could to cause him to make that sound again. I felt him running his hands through my hair at the exact time I took him into my mouth as far as I could.

I moved my mouth over him, using my hand on the part of him I couldn't get in my mouth succeeding in making him moan over and over again until he managed to say "Bella, you have to stop." I looked up at him with a pout on my lips.

Before I could register what he was doing, he simultaneously moved me to lie on my back, and climbed back onto the bed next to me. He slid on top of me, kissing me softly, seemingly distracting me from what his body was doing before whispering, "If you wouldn't have stopped, I couldn't have done this." Our eyes locked again as he slowly entered me. I gasped at the sensation of having him completely in me.

When he didn't move immediately, I began arching my hips up to him wanting to feel his movements inside of me. After a minute he slowly began moving with me, dipping his head to my neck again, trailing soft kisses up and down my throat, almost like he was intentionally feeling my heartbeat in the vein there.

He moved one of my legs to wrap around his, and I could feel him hitting a different spot inside of me, causing me to gasp every time he hit it. "Please." I cried out softly, not knowing exactly what I was asking for. He sensed what I was wanting and started moving faster. I called out his name as I came, and then felt him come inside of me, groaning my name with his release.

He helped me put my sleep clothes back on, and I drifted back off curled up against him. I woke again to the bright sunlight coming in my bedroom windows. I immediately looked around, but saw no sign of Edward even having been there, my bed looking like I had been the only one in it all night.

I got out of bed, and walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Everything seemed the same, so I walked back to my room, and sat down on the bed. My hands instinctively went up to my shoulders to push my unruly hair behind them.

Something wasn't right, but what? My head was still clouded with sleep and the memory of what had happened in the night. Suddenly, my eyes flew wide and my hands went back to my shoulders. The thin straps were broken…. "It was just a dream, right?" I asked myself, falling back across the bed. My addled brain trying to figure out exactly how I could have such a vivid dream, and what I had to do to have a dream like that again.


End file.
